


You are the queen of everything, far as the eye can see

by seaweedhenry



Series: You are / the only exception [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Pre-Book 4: City of Fallen Angels
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedhenry/pseuds/seaweedhenry
Summary: Quattro volte che Isabelle invita Simon a uscire, di ritorno da Idris. E una volta in cui lo fa Simon.
Relationships: Simon Lewis & Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: You are / the only exception [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873936
Kudos: 3





	You are the queen of everything, far as the eye can see

**_Disclaimer: tutti i personaggi e i soggetti sono di proprietà di Cassandra Clare. Questo è un lavoro di pure fanzine e riferimenti a fatti o persone reali sono puramente casuali._ **

Quando Izzy l’aveva chiamato, Simon aveva supposto che qualcosa di tremendo fosse successo a Clary durante l’allenamento da Shadowhunter. La sua migliore amica aveva deciso di abbandonare la scuola per seguire le orme delle sue vere origini e, ormai, passava tutto il suo tempo a fare piroette e migliorare la sua velocità e flessibilità saltando da travi a dieci metri da terra. Se non fosse che Clary avesse fatto cose incredibili negli ultimi mesi, da quando sua madre era stata rapita e la verità sul passato della ragazza rivelata, Simon sarebbe stato un tantino preoccupato per lei. Ma dopo aver parlato con un vero angelo e aver ucciso il padre, dopo che lo aveva salvato da una (seconda) morte certa e aveva permesso una certa alleanza tra due popoli divisi, Simon era sicuro che Clary Fray (o Morgenstern o Fairchild) potesse fare qualunque cosa si mettesse in testa.

Simon stava cercando di nascondere un mini-frigo pieno di bottiglie di sangue animale, quando il telefono aveva cominciato a squillare. Erano le tre del pomeriggio e lui, se fosse stato ancora umano, a quel punto avrebbe iniziato a sudare e respirare affannosamente. In realtà, se non fosse stato un vampiro, non sarebbe mai riuscito a sollevare quel mini-frigo da solo. O non avrebbe avuto bisogno di un frigo per nascondere le scorte di sangue –

«Okay, non è il tempo di pensare a tutti i sé di questa storia. Cerchiamo di –» Lo squillare del suo telefono lo aveva interrotto. Tenendo il mini-frigo con un braccio solo (era stupefatto dalla forza che aveva acquistato con trasformazione), si tastò le tasche posteriori alla ricerca del telefono e se lo portò all’orecchio senza controllare chi lo stesse chiamando. «Pronto? Clary, sei tu? Arrivo tra poco» rispose alla chiamata, sospettando di essere in ritardo per il suo appuntamento con la ragazza, per riaccompagnarla a casa dal suo allenamento.

«Non sono Clary» disse la voce dall’altro lato della linea. Simon la riconobbe in un istante. «Scusa, ma non controlli il telefono prima di rispondere?» domandò, spazientita la ragazza.

Simon sapeva che a Izzy piacesse Clary, come persona, ma era ancora infastidita dalla sua presenza, perché le piaceva avere l’attenzione su di sé. Aveva sempre pensato che quel tipo di ragazze non si sarebbero mai interessate a lui.

«Sono nel mezzo di una missione segreta stile 007, non ho avuto proprio il tempo per farlo» le rispose, un po’ a tono, un po’ scherzando. Le piaceva quando Isabelle non era informata sul mondo mondano, lo faceva sentire un po’ più sveglio e, poi, aveva sempre un’adorabile espressione e tono confuso quando chiedeva spiegazioni al riguardo, infastidita del fatto che non sapesse qualcosa.

«Hai bisogno di una mano?» domandò Izzy, stupendolo. C’era un qualcosa nella sua voce, come un’ansia, un’aspettativa e un pizzico di paura che Simon non le aveva mai sentito prima.

«No, grazie» rispose, improvvisamente molto interessato al motivo della chiamata e leggermente spaventato da quella che sarebbe potuta essere la reazione di sua madre a vedere Isabelle arrivare, coperta di tatuaggi-rune e con tacco quindici. «C’è un motivo particolare per cui mi hai chiamato? Clary sta bene? È successo qualcosa?» chiese con urgenza, immaginandosi terribili scenari in testa. Il marchio di Caino iniziò a pizzicare, come faceva spesso, quando provava una forte emozione.

«Tutto – tutto a posto, Simon» rispose Isabelle. Fece un respiro profondo e rimase in silenzio qualche secondo. «Mi chiedevo cosa facessi questa sera» aggiunse, parlando piano.

Simon pensò di aver sentito male. «Come scusa?»

«Per l’Angelo!» rispose Isabelle, spazientita. Simon la immaginò alzare gli occhi al cielo e scuotere i suoi lunghi capelli neri. «Da Taki, alle otto. Non fare tardi» disse con tono autoritario, per poi chiudere velocemente la chiamata.

La presa sul mini-frigo venne meno e quello cadde sbattendo al suolo. In tutta la casa si diffuse un forte suono piatto, che sua madre aveva sentito per forza.

«Simon?» la voce allarmata della madre arrivò nel giro di cinque secondi.

«Tutto bene mamma! Ho fatto cadere –» si guardò in giro, studiando la sua stanza. «Ho fatto cadere dei libri. Non ti preoccupare» aggiunse, vedendo la sua vecchia libreria, su cui erano appoggiati libri di scuola e di piacere. E anche molti fumetti.

La sua bugia doveva essere abbastanza convincente, perché la madre non salì a controllarlo. Era solo e poteva impazzire nella sua confortevole solitudine, mentre del sangue usciva dal mini-frigo e cadeva sul pavimento. Quello era un problema, ma non era tanto grande quanto l’altro.

_Isabelle Lightwood l’aveva appena invitato fuori a uscire?!_

*

Era rimasto a fissare l’armadio per dieci minuti, prima di decidere che non avrebbe mai trovato un outfit decente e aveva deciso di prendere l’unica decisione possibile: chiamare Clary. La ragazza gli aveva risposto al sesto squillo, come minimo, ansante e senza voce e Simon aveva sperato con tutta l’anima (ma, poi, un’anima l’aveva ancora?) che fosse per l’allenamento intensivo da Shadowhunter e per nessun altro motivo. Non aveva indagato, però.

Clary gli aveva consigliato un semplice abbinamento di jeans neri, una delle sue solite magliette senza maniche e con una scritta nerd e un cappellino. Il marchio, benchè un po’ sbiadito, era ancora visibile sulla sua fronte e non era qualcosa che avrebbe potuto spiegare a sua madre. La donna era già abbastanza sospettosa dei suoi movimenti nelle due settimane che aveva speso a Idris, non aveva bisogno di vedere un tatuaggio. Magnus aveva fatto un buon lavoro ad alterare i suoi ricordi riguardo l’assenza del figlio, ma sua madre era, comunque, diffidente, come se riuscisse a percepire che qualcosa non fosse a posto.

Dopo essersi vestito e aver assicurato alla madre che sarebbe tornato non più tardi di mezzanotte, essendo un giorno infrasettimanale e vicino al periodo scolastico («Devi riacquistare una routine adatta alla scuola, Simon» lo aveva istruito la madre), si era incamminato silenziosamente verso Taki.

Non aveva molto in comune con Isabelle e avevano un senso dell’umorismo ben diverso, ma c’era una connessione tra i due. Ad Alicante, dopo quella discussione dopo la morte di Max, si erano avvicinati abbastanza e Simon si sentiva sicuro nel considerare la ragazza un’amica. Un’amica davvero bella, per cui aveva una cotta e che era ben al di là della sua portata. Era preoccupato: di cosa parlare? Come comportarsi? Doveva aprirle la porta per entrare? Sicuramente doveva pagare lui, ma doveva anche spostarle la sedia? Avrebbe voluto sapere come si comportavano gli Shadowhunters a un appuntamento, così da avere un minimo spunto riguardo a quello che era permesso e non.

Alla fine, non dovette preoccuparsi di aprirle la porta o spostarle la sedia, perché Isabelle era già seduta al tavolo. Aveva i lunghi capelli sciolti, che cadevano sulle spalle scoperte. Indossava un corpetto e, Simon ne era sicuro, una gonna lunga e i tacchi. Poteva vedere la sua frusta indossata come un bracciale sul suo braccio, coperto di rune, che in un posto come Taki poteva esibire senza problemi. Doveva essere liberatorio per loro tornare a Idris o frequentare locali per Nascosti, dove nessuno li avrebbe guardati male per le loro braccia piene di rune e le armi, sempre presenti.

Controllò l’ora. Non era in ritardo, anzi, mancavano ancora cinque minuti alle otto. L’ansia lo stava divorando. Un nodo, simile a quello che sentiva quando gli veniva fame, era pesante sul suo stomaco. Si passò la mano tra i capelli un’ultima volta, si pulì i jeans neri, strappati in diversi punti e si sistemò la maglietta. Entrò nel locale, salutando il buttafuori.

Avanzò lentamente verso il piccolo tavolo a cui era seduta Isabelle. La ragazza non l’aveva ancora notato, intenta a leggere il menù, come se fosse la cosa più interessante del mondo. La sua mano sinistra era impegnata a giocare con la sua frusta dalla testa di serpente.

«Ciao,» la salutò, fermandosi davanti al tavolo. «Posso?»

La ragazza guardò in alto, velocemente. Abbassò le mani e gli sorrise, gentile. «Simon! Ovviamente devi sederti, non pensi?» rispose lei, con tono ovvio.

«Come stai?» le chiese, prendendo posto e iniziando a leggere il menù, per non alzare lo sguardo e incontrare quello di Isabelle.

«Forse, dovresti guardare la parte dedicata ai vampiri e non alla fate» suggerì la ragazza, indicando la parte del menù contente un’incredibile selezione di sangue.

Simon si sentì arrossire, anche se, in realtà, i vampiri non arrossivano. «Ehm, quindi» disse. «Mh, che avete fatto in questa settimana?» chiese.

Erano tornati da Idris una settimana prima e questo era il primo contatto con il mondo dei Nephilim che aveva avuto, esclusa per Clary e la sua famiglia. La cosa non lo stupiva, perché, oltre a Isabelle e Maia (probabilmente), Simon non aveva proprio una relazione con nessun altro: i Lightwood neanche lo consideravano, Jace lo odiava e Raphael si era assicurato di tenerlo a distanza, da quando si era presentato a lui con il Marchio. Non era molto aggiornato sugli sviluppi della vita degli Shadowhunter, ma, considerando che sia Valentine che Jonathan erano morti, si trattava molto di far ripartire le loro vite dopo la battaglia e i lutti subiti.

«Alec sta per partire con Magnus per un giro dell’Europa» gli raccontò Isabelle, tornando a guardare il menù. «Jace e Clary si allenano e io ho affinato le mie capacità culinarie» continuò, sorridendogli.

Simon la guardò di rimando, sorridendole. «Davvero?» chiese, piacevolmente sorpreso. Si aspettava qualcosa come: oh, sai, abbiamo combattuto un demone nelle fogne stamattina e ieri ho avuto un incontro con un lupo mannaro che ho dovuto educare, il solito insomma.

«Davvero» rispose lei. «Beh… a parte per le mie doti in cucina. Quelle rimangono invariate» aggiunse, abbozzando a una piccola risatina.

_Una risatina, per diamine,_ pensò Simon, trovando questa versione rilassata di Isabelle assolutamente incredibile. Non aveva mai visto una ragazza più bella di quella seduta dall’altra parte del tavolo, con le guance arrossate, gli occhi scintillanti e il sorriso più bello e genuino che avesse mai visto. Aveva ragione, quando aveva pensato che una ragazza come Isabelle avrebbe potuto cancellare l’immagine perfetta di Clary dalla sua mente. Sarà stata anche un po’ scatenata, ma non aveva mai sentito un’attrazione tanto forte per qualcuno.

«Hai sempre tempo per imparare» le rispose, ridendo silenziosamente, mentre rileggeva un’ultima volta la sezione del sangue. Aveva paura che, se avesse guardato troppo Isabelle, si sarebbe bruciato per il calore che emanava.

«E tu mi farai da cavia, ancora?» gli chiese, un tono quasi dolce.

Alzò lo sguardo, stupito. Isabelle lo stava già fissando, con aspettativa. «Certo, sempre.»

*

La seconda volta che Isabelle lo aveva chiamato, Simon stava salutando Maia, che si avviava a tornare a casa sua dopo un pomeriggio passato a giocare ai videogiochi, invece di studiare. Sua madre, vedendo la ragazza entrare in casa, si era affrettata a presentarsi e sparire nella sua stanza, lasciandoli da soli nel salotto a guardare la televisione per un’oretta, prima di iniziare la loro partita. Era stata una sfida equa e Maia aveva vinto tante volte quante Simon. Avevano giocato ad almeno quattro videogiochi differenti e, probabilmente, se fosse stato umano, Simon avrebbe avuto problemi a tenere gli occhi incollati alla televisione per tante ore di fila.

Erano quasi le otto di sera e Maia era già sparita dalla sua visuale, quando il suo telefono cominciò a vibrare nella tasca posteriore dei jeans. Se non fosse venuta Maia, quel venerdì pomeriggio l’avrebbe passato con i pantaloni della tuta e un sacchetto di patatine. Ma la ragazza lo aveva chiamato il giorno prima, chiedendo se avrebbe potuto sfruttare la sua console per qualche partita, visto che non ne avevano una alla stazione di polizia che funge da base del branco. Simon era stato tanto felice di sentirla quanto lo era stato quando aveva cenato con Isabelle. Se quello con Izzy fosse stato un appuntamento vero e proprio, non ne era sicuro. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiederglielo, quando si erano separati davanti all’Istituto. Era stata una bella serata: si era messo in imbarazzo meno volte del previsto, Isabelle gli aveva raccontato alcune cose della sua infanzia e avevano riso. L’aveva portata fino a casa e, prima di voltarsi e far volare i capelli in modo affascinante, l’aveva baciato sulla guancia.

Simon era tornato a casa con un’espressione da pesce lesso (parole di sua madre) e un sorriso.

«Domani mattina andiamo a fare shopping. È ora che ti liberi di quei pantaloni e scarpe vecchie.» Aveva così esordito Isabelle, quando Simon le aveva risposto.

Questa volta era consapevole che fosse la ragazza a chiamare. Aveva controllato, prima di rispondere, e per qualche secondo si era sentito leggermente in ansia, leggendo “Izzy”. Per un riflesso spontaneo, aveva fatto un respiro profondo prima di rispondere.

«Mh, va bene?» aveva risposto, un po’ confuso.

«Vieni a prendermi all’Istituto alle dieci» disse, interrompendo la chiamata.

Quando la sua vita era diventata tanto fantastica che una ragazza come Isabelle gli chiedeva di uscire non una, ma ben due volte?

*

Isabelle era spettacolare. Aveva un lungo vestito azzurro, che le avvolgeva le curve perfettamente, e degli stivaletti neri con i tacchi. Indossava anche una giacca di pelle, per coprire i marchi e ripararsi dall’aria fresca di fine agosto. Lo sguardo di molti era sulla ragazza e Simon avrebbe voluto poterle mettere un braccio intorno alle spalle e guardare male ogni ragazzo che la fissava un po’ troppo. Ma non poteva farlo, per due motivi: era un qualcosa di estremamente possessivo e sessista e, poi, Isabelle non era la sua ragazza o altro e non avrebbe mai potuto comportarsi in quel modo.

Per qualche strano motivo, Isabelle non sorrideva come al solito, felice di avere gli occhi di tutti, ma era impegnata a raccontargli di qualcosa che aveva fatto il giorno prima e a fare una lista di cose che Simon avrebbe potuto provare per migliorare leggermente il suo aspetto. Quando si guardava in giro, prestava solo attenzione alle vetrine dei negozi e ai vestiti da uomo che vi erano esposti; quando parlava con Simon, lo guardava e non distoglieva mai lo sguardo da lui. Era come se tutto il mondo intorno non ci fosse.

Sapeva come ci si sentisse. Era quello che succedeva con Clary. Era quello che aveva iniziato a succedere quando era intorno a Isabelle.

«Simon!» lo chiamò, fermandosi davanti alla vetrina di un negozio. Era intenta a studiare il manichino maschile. «Devi assolutamente provare quella» gli disse, indicandogli una giacca di pelle. Era nera e spessa e a Simon ricordava molto qualcosa che avrebbero messo gli Shadowhunters per andare in battaglia.

Entrarono nel negozio e, nel giro di cinque minuti, Simon si trovò nei camerini per provare cinque paia di pantaloni, quattro maglioncini e la giacca di pelle. Il compromesso che aveva fatto con Isabelle, quando era arrivato davanti alla Chiesa, era stato che era disposto a cambiare quasi tutto, ma non avrebbe mai accettato di lasciare le sue magliette. La ragazza aveva sbuffato, ma aveva subito sorriso e accettato. (Clary gli avrebbe detto, tornato a casa con sei sacchetti e molti soldi in meno, che Isabelle in realtà amava quelle magliette, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso).

Isabelle lo aspettava seduta fuori dal camerino, pronta a giudicare ogni cosa che indossava. Per prima cosa indossò un maglioncino verde e un paio di jeans scuri, senza buchi. Era da tempo, in realtà, che Simon non si vestiva con abiti che non fossero stati consumati e strappati in almeno due punti. Era un bel cambiamento.

Nel negozio c’era la musica e, sentendosi un po’ in imbarazzo nel presentarsi davanti alla ragazza, si incamminò fuori, seguendo il ritmo della canzone. Era terribile a ballare, ma riusciva a fare un moonwalk decente. Gli sembrava tanto una scena da film.

Isabelle lo guardò, leggermente allibita, ma anche piacevolmente colpita. Sorrise, scuotendo la testa. Si alzò con eleganza e, facendo ticchettare i tacchi sul pavimento, si avvicinò al ragazzo. Sempre sorridendo, gli sistemò il maglione.

Era talmente vicina, che Simon riusciva a percepire l’odore di lavanda e vaniglia del suo profumo e quello della sua pelle, che caratterizzava tutti i Nephilim: luce del sole. Sentiva il calore della sua pelle e dei suoi polpastrelli, che lo sfioravano attraverso il tessuto dei vestiti. E, soprattutto, sentiva un pizzicore in tutto il corpo, come tanti piccoli aghi che lo infilzavano, un po’ più forte nei punti in cui la vicinanza di Isabelle al corpo di Simon era maggiore.

Il ragazzo la guardò, stupito, confuso e senza fiato (metaforicamente e letteralmente). Non sapeva cosa dire o come comportarsi. Sapeva solo che non avrebbe voluto che la ragazza si allontanasse da lui. Era come se, ogni volta che Isabelle gli fosse vicina, sentiva di essere un po’ più _vivo_ , un po’ più _umano_ , un po’ meno un mostro. _Lei lo faceva sentire meno un mostro_.

«Visto? Non c’è niente di male nel volersi vestire un po’ meglio» le disse la ragazza, posandogli le mani sui fianchi e facendolo girare, così che si guardasse allo specchio.

Isabelle si allontanò e Simon tornò a non sentire più calore (o, per quel che valeva, neppure freddo). Essere un vampiro voleva dire non percepire più alcuna temperatura, ma era sicuro che, quando Isabelle era al suo fianco, Simon sentiva caldo. Si guardò allo specchio e si studiò: stava bene, aveva ragione la ragazza. Era diverso, ma non era strano. Era come una versione migliorata di sé stesso.

«Provala» gli disse, passandogli la giacca di pelle.

Era dura al tatto e sembrava calda. Era uno di quegli indumenti che non avrebbe mai comprato da solo, considerandolo troppo diverso da chi fosse davvero. Ma, vedendosi con dei jeans scuri e un maglioncino, aveva visto chi sarebbe potuto essere, senza perdere parte di sé stesso. Non c’era niente di male nel voler apparire e vestire bene.

«Perfetto» commentò Isabelle, dopo che lui ebbe indossato la giacca. «Ti sta benissimo.»

Si appoggiò a lui, guardandolo attraverso lo specchio, e posò il mento sulla spalla di Simon. Il ragazzo sentì un formicolio e un calore diffondersi a partire da quel punto.

*

Alla terza chiamata di Isabelle, quattro giorni dopo la giornata che avevano speso in giro per negozi, non si era neanche più stupito. Anticipandola, l’aveva invitata al piccolo concerto che lui e la band, Mojo Pie, avrebbero tenuto il giorno dopo in un bar di Brooklyn. La ragazza aveva accettato di buon grado e l’aveva salutato mandandogli un bacio attraverso la linea.

Ventiquattro ore dopo, Isabelle era seduta a un tavolo del bar, insieme a Clary, e indossava un vestito corto e tacchi vertiginosi. Eric non riusciva a staccarle gli occhi di dosso, ma Simon non si trattenne con lui: gli suggerì di smettere di fissarla e gli diede uno scappellotto sul capo. L’amico aveva ridacchiato e alzato le mani al collo, come a proteggersi da un possibile attacco di Simon e dei suoi canini. Quella fu la prima delle tante volte che si pentì di aver rivelato ai suoi amici il suo segreto.

Simon suonò il basso, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul tavolo, dove Izzy e Clary chiacchieravano. La Nephilim dai capelli neri lo aveva guardato di rimando per tutto il concerto, battendo le mani a tempo e sorridendogli, senza mostrare alcun segno di fastidio e disgusto per la terribile band di cui faceva parte. Alla fine, anzi, si era anche alzata in piedi, insieme all’unica vera fan della band, Maureen, e si erano esibite in una standing ovation. Eric si divertì a sottolineare come nessuna delle due fosse interessata alla band, ma quanto più al bassista sexy e tenebroso con la giacca di pelle. Maureen era arrossita e Isabelle aveva alzato le spalle, ghignando e scuotendo i capelli.

«Niente male» disse Isabelle, mentre la riaccompagnava all’Istituto. Non si era portata una giacca e Simon le aveva dato la sua. Era un gesto da film, così scontato, ma così apprezzato. Le stava bene. Non era troppo grande, un po’ lunga di maniche. Simon sapeva che avrebbe sentito l’odore della ragazza impregnato al tessuto per giorni.

«O, per favore!» esclamò lui. «Siamo terribili, puoi ammetterlo» le disse, spingendola leggermente con una spallata. Isabelle scoppiò a ridere.

«No, davvero. Mi aspettavo di gran lunga peggio» commentò. «Siete stati sicuramente più bravi di quella terribile band di fate della festa di Magnus. Te la ricordi?» domandò.

Simon ricordava molte cose di quella festa: i drink, la trasformazione in topo, il suo terribile modo di ballare intorno a Isabelle. Il loro bacio. Soprattutto il bacio. Ma la band no, non ci aveva fatto troppa attenzione, troppo perso a guardare la ragazza, bella e irraggiungibile (o almeno pensava), e pensare a Clary, che era diventata improvvisamente un’altra persona, diversa dalla migliore amica che aveva sempre conosciuto e amato.

«No, devo dire che ricordo altro della festa» rispose, in un moto di coraggio e arroganza.

Isabelle si voltò di scatto a guardarlo, stupita dalla sua presa di posizione. «Sì, anche io me lo ricordo bene» replicò, con un sorrisetto soddisfatto sul volto. «Cosa avevo detto? Non male per un mondano?» aggiunse, divertita.

Simon sorrise tra sé e sé, ma non aggiunse altro. Camminarono piano, in silenzio, mentre il cielo si faceva sempre più scuro e sempre più stelle uscivano in cielo. Arrivati all’Istituto, Isabelle si era tolta la giacca da sopra le spalle con grazia e, nuovamente, l’aveva baciato sulla guancia, prima di sparire oltre il grande portone della Chiesa.

*

Isabelle non lo chiamò per quasi due settimane. Neanche lui la chiamò, il che era da stupidi. Non sapeva ancora bene come approcciarsi a Isabelle, non sapeva come considerare tutto quello che stessero facendo. Era sicuro di star frequentando sia la Nephilim sia Maia allo stesso tempo, una mossa da donnaiolo che non era assolutamente tipica di una persona come lui. Solo Eric e il resto della band sembravano essere felici ed eccitati dal fatto, mentre Clary aveva già iniziato a fare pressioni perché smettesse di comportarsi in quel modo o, quantomeno, lo dicesse alle ragazze. Simon provava a giustificarsi, spiegando che non fosse esclusivo con nessuna delle due, ma pure lui odiava dire quelle cose o comportarsi in quel modo.

Ma non riusciva a chiudere con nessuna delle due. Gli piacevano allo stesso modo, lo facevano sentire bene, per diversi motivi e con diversi risultati, ma lo facevano sentire in qualche modo vivo. Con Maia sentiva di aver riacquistato quella parvenza di normalità che aveva prima: giocavano ai videogiochi, parlavano di musica e film e concerti, esattamente come faceva prima che gli Shadowhunters arrivassero a bussare alla porta di Clary. Con Isabelle era diverso, la ragazza era un fuoco, fuori da tutti gli schemi che Simon avesse mai potuto disegnare: la sua presenza lo faceva sentire caldo e gli faceva ricordare come fosse respirare o avere paura, di perdere le persone a cui tieni e di volere bene a qualcuno che potrebbe essere letale per te. Eppure, Simon si sentiva chiamato verso di lei e questo faceva anche più paura di essere un vampiro o di non avere un battito.

La quarta volta che uscirono insieme, fu dovuto a un momento di euforia di Isabelle. La ragazza lo aveva chiamato, improvvisamente, alle nove di sera di un normale giovedì, mentre Simon era combattuto. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma gli mancava Isabelle, perché, nonostante le altre due volte che era andata a vederlo in concerto, non usciva con la ragazza da tanto tempo. Steso sul suo letto, stava fissando da almeno mezz’ora il contatto della Nephilim, indeciso sul se chiamarla o no.

Alla fine, il suo telefono era squillato da solo, facendo apparire il nome della ragazza sullo schermo.

«Highland Parks, venti minuti» aveva detto Isabelle, prima ancora che potesse rispondere. «Non fare tardi, Simon!»

Non aveva aspettato per una conferma, sapendo che Simon sarebbe accorso da lei. Non che era il suo cagnolino, ma nessuno avrebbe detto di no a Isabelle. Come si poteva dire di no a una incredibile principessa con i lunghi capelli neri, una frusta elettrificata e dei tacchi tanto appuntiti che ti potevano bucare il cuore?

Si vestì e corse al parco. La velocità di un vampiro era stupefacente e, cosa ancora migliore, non sudava. Isabelle lo aspettava fuori dal cancello del parco, gli occhi grandi ed euforici, la frusta attorcigliata intorno al braccio e un vestito nero di pelle. Isabelle non faceva niente senza tacchi e un vestito. Era spettacolare.

«La giacca ti dona» lo salutò, passandogli una mano sul braccio. Aveva indossato la giacca di pelle, più per stile, che per altro, non sentendo più il freddo. Le braccia di Isabelle erano scoperte, mentre le gambe erano coperte da delle fini calze nere. Aveva la pelle d’oca. «Non pensi sia una giornata fantastica?» gli chiese, sorridendo.

Sembrava diversa dal solito, come attraversata da un’adrenalina che poche volte Simon le aveva visto addosso. Si sfilò la giacca e gliela poggiò sulle spalle e, nel farlo, abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue gambe, sulle sue scarpe. Erano degli stivali neri, ma se la vista non lo imbrogliava (e, ormai, non lo faceva più), qualcosa di scuro e denso era appiccicato ai tacchi a spillo.

«Avete combattuto?» domandò. Era sera tardi, Isabelle sembrava aver appena finito un concerto, piena ancora dell’eccitazione che comportava, e quello era decisamente il resto di una qualche creatura demoniaca. «Non dovevate riposarvi?»

«Ah! È stato così divertente. Con Alec in giro per il mondo e Jace sempre impegnato dietro Clary, era da troppo tempo che non andavo là fuori» rispose la ragazza, cominciando a camminare nel parco. «Avevo paura, sai?» continuò, calciando qualcosa per terra. «Dopo Alicante e i demoni per strada. Pensavo che non sarebbe stato come prima combattere. Era diverso, solo Jace ed io, ma… comunque divertente» spiegò.

Simon camminava silenziosamente al suo fianco. Nessuno dei due faceva rumore, mentre camminavano sulle foglie secche.

«Non riuscivo a pensare di tornare all’Istituto a dormire» disse Isabelle, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Ora Simon vedeva dei dettagli, che prima non aveva notato: l’odore di sudore, le goccioline sulla fronte, le calze strappate in più punti, dei lividi sulle braccia, quando Izzy le muoveva, e le mani lunghe e callose, ma comunque delicate, era coperte di terra. «Avevo bisogno di una distrazione».

«Questo sono per te?»

«E io non lo sono per te?» rispose lei a tono. «E, comunque, non è che tu mi abbia cercata in queste settimane» aggiunse, in modo annoiato.

La sua espressione era diversa da qualunque altra Simon le avesse mai visto addosso. Un misto di frustrazione, noia e insofferenza, ma anche di delicatezza. Isabelle non era una ragazza delicata, aveva sempre cercato di farsi valere nella loro piccola squadra di Shadowhunters e, più ampiamente, nel mondo dei Nephilim, dove le donne ancora faticavano a essere considerate guerriere valorose e forti, al pari degli uomini. In poche parole: gli Shadowhunters erano più sessisti dei mondani, il che era tutto dire, secondo l’opinione di Simon.

«Neanche tu» ribatté lui.

«Ti sei reso conto che ti ho chiamato sempre io?» rispose Izzy, il tono di voce un filo troppo alto. «Se non fosse stato per Clary che mi ha detto dei concerti, non ci saremmo visti mai in questo periodo!» aggiunse, con fare esasperato. «Non sono il tipo di ragazza che aspetta che il maschio faccia qualcosa, ma non sono neanche il tipo che fa tutto» disse.

«Ha senso, mi spiace» concordò Simon. «Volevo chiamarti» aggiunse.

Isabelle si voltò e gli sorrise. «Ah sì?»

«Sì. Ti stavo per chiamare, ma mi hai preceduto» continuò. «Starò più attento la prossima volta.»

«Bene» rispose Isabelle, sempre sorridente. Si voltò e continuò a camminare. «Se fosse stato chiunque altro, comunque, non l’avrei mai chiamato. Di nuovo.»

Prima di seguirla Simon realizzò una cosa: _aveva sentito la sua mancanza_. La ragazza si era arrabbiata perché voleva vederlo, perché non l’aveva chiamata, perché non l’aveva considerata.

La sua vita era diventata proprio la trama di un film scadente.

*

Passò qualche giorno, prima che Simon prendesse il telefono e facesse quello che Isabelle gli aveva, molto chiaramente, suggerito di fare. Aveva passato il weekend diviso tra Clary, Maia e una pila di compiti. Si era quasi pentito di aver scelto di vivere una vita quantomeno normale, invece di abbracciare la sua trasformazione e la fine della sua vita da mondano. Specialmente quando gli esercizi di matematica erano diventati tanto complicati, che li aveva lanciati contro la porta della sua stanza.

Clary era arrivata giusto in tempo, prima che Simon seguisse l’esempio dei fogli e si buttasse contro la porta per la disperazione, e gli raccontò tutto di quello che stava succedendo nel suo mondo: il fidanzamento di sua madre e Luke, i preparativi del matrimonio, lo studio delle rune, i sogni mandati dagli angeli e il suo buttarsi da dieci metri di altezza per imparare ad atterrare in piedi. Improvvisamente la vita da mondano non sembrava tanto male.

Un’altra cosa che Clary aveva aggiunto, oltre al suo solito “Devi dire a Maia e Izzy la verità”, era che Isabelle sembrava migliorata in quel periodo. Più tranquilla e felice, l’aveva descritta. All’inizio, tornati da Idris, prima che lo chiamasse per uscire, la ragazza dai capelli neri era stata abbastanza intrattabile. Nonostante la loro chiacchierata, la morte di Max aveva segnato più lei che qualunque altro membro della sua famiglia, facendola sentire ancora in parte in colpa.

«Ora, quando ne parla, è meno negativa. Lo ricorda, lo piange, ma sembra come se avesse capito, finalmente, che lei è una vittima di tutta questa storia, proprio come le stiamo cercando di spiegare dal momento in cui è successo» gli aveva spiegato Clary, mentre mangiava un panino.

Simon aveva sorriso e, invece di concentrarsi sul viso di Clary e come i capelli le cadevano davanti alla bocca mentre masticava (come avrebbe fatto qualche mese prima), pensò a Isabelle e al suo sorriso e alla mattina che avevano fatto i pancake a casa di Amatis, dopo aver dormito abbracciati.

L’aveva chiamata qualche ora dopo, quasi a mezzanotte.

«Lo sai che ore sono, vero?» aveva chiesto, ironica, rispondendo al telefono.

«Ti porto in un posto» aveva risposto, ignorando il suo interrogativo. «Si chiama Vaselka. Si trova tra la Nona e la Second Avenue» aveva continuato, euforico. «Ci vediamo domani sera, che te ne pare?»

«Mi sembra perfetto» aveva risposto, prima di attaccare.

Se Simon aveva imparato a conoscere minimamente Isabelle, la ragazza aveva sorriso, prima di chiudere la telefonata.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! Ecco una nuova missing scene dei Sizzy in The Mortal Instruments. Questa volta ho provato qualcosa di differente, con dei veloci sketch dei loro appuntamenti (ancora non perdono la Clare per non averceli fatti vedere).   
> Nuovamente il titolo della canzone viene dalla canzone Never Say Never dei The Fray che meglio descrive il personaggio di Simon nei confronti di Isabelle, secondo me!  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta e, come sempre, se vi va, lasciate un commento qui o su AO3 o su twitter (sempre @seaweedhenry).   
> Un ringraziamento alle Nuvolette: Als, Alexein, Chiara, Des, Fede, Ila, Mar, Mati e Tess.  
> Un ringraziamento a Ale perché mi sopporta sempre, quando ho i miei momenti di insicurezza (ovvero sempre) e non si lamenta mai.  
> Un ringraziamento a Martina perché legge sempre per prima le OS e mi conforta.  
> A lunedì prossimo!


End file.
